


but we got heart.

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Soft Boys, Trans Genji, i havent attempted to write smut in like three years, idk why i wrote this, this is probably awful rip yall, uhhhhhhhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some good old genji lovin. jesse is a good boyfriend.





	but we got heart.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> idk man i just wrote this like. an hour ago. i haven't written smut in years. i do love me some soft boys tho. i guess lemme kno if there's any grammar errors and? enjoy? i vaguely have the urge to have genji lovin on jesse so you know. we'll see. maybe yall will see me again. ;)
> 
> (also the title is from anna sun by walk the moon. bc im very creative)
> 
> oh. also also. genji is trans. i refer to his genitalia pretty ambiguously but the word clit does appear a couple times? if that makes anyone uncomfy, sorry. :(

Two fingers crook _just so_ , and Genji gasps, his hands clutching as the scratchy sheets below him. His nerves are alight with an icy burn that spreads all through his body. He can feel something slick drip down one of his thighs. _God_ , he was so wet. His muscles are quivering and he rocks back on those thick, calloused fingers desperately. Jesse tuts at him, amused, and slips his fingers back out.  
“Naw, darlin’. You know how this goes.” The larger man, who was currently kneeling over top of Genji, gives him the most infuriating grin and leans down to nibble teasingly at his earlobe. “I’m takin’ care of you, we go at _my pace_.” Hot lips ghost over the cyborg’s panting mouth, but a firm hand pushes Genji down as soon as he arches up to meet them in a kiss. A throaty chuckle comes from Jesse, who’s lips are starting to make their way down the other man’s marred torso, stopping regularly to press soft kisses to puckered scars and lines where flesh meets metal. Genji whines impatiently, desperate to feel the cowboy’s fingers once more, but Jesse just hums, the hand on his chest moves to thumb at his nipple roughly.  
“McCree—Jesse...” Genji gasps roughly. “Stop, teasing.” His voice is harsh and punctuated with breaths, his hair mussed and face heavily flushed. Jesse’s hands found their place at the cyborg’s hips and his leering gaze moved up and down his body.  
“Oh…but, baby,” Jesse croons at him, one hand gripping his hip tighter, the other tracing down his waist and coming to a stop between Genji’s thighs. “You’re just so gorgeous when yer all worked up and desperate for me.” Calloused fingers part his still drenched lips to brush the pad of Jesse’s thumb roughly against his clit. The cyborg exhales harshly, biting his bottom lip nearly raw. McCree just smirks and continues rubbing circles across his clit, gradually getting faster, harsher. Genji looks up to the ceiling, gasping, and moves a hand to the other man’s shoulder, fingers clenching into his flesh with strength that is sure to leave bruises.  
“G-god.” His eyes are closed, and his hips are making small, aborted thrusts into Jesse’s hand. “J-Jesse…please.”  
Infuriatingly, the cowboy just hums gently again, smirk never leaving his face. “Please, what, darling? ‘M afraid you’re going to have to tell me what exactly it is you’re asking for.” Genji groans, frustrated beyond belief. His muscles were all wound tight, his skin was burning icy-hot, and his censors were overloading. He needed _more._  
“Fuck. You know.” The pressure of Jesse’s fingers lighten up teasingly, and Genji’s thighs clamp down on either side of him in annoyance. “I need you. Cock, mouth, fingers. I don’t care. Just…” He exhales and grinds up into McCree’s clothed body. “Fuck me. _Please_.” At that his eyes open and he looks directly at the other man, expression pleading. He was panting, dripping, and ready for any sort of release.  
Jesse meets his gaze, and grins at him in victory. He kisses his lips sweetly. “All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.” With that, his grin turns wicked. His thumb moves from Genji’s clit, and two of his fingers plunge once more into his hole, crooked to brush against all the right places. Genji lets out a moan, but before he can even savor the feeling, the fingers have left, and he feels so empty. He ruts onto McCree’s hand, and soon enough, those rough fingers are in and out, scissoring and thrusting into him ruthlessly. His muscles are clenching and he can distantly hear the whirring of his fans letting steam escape from the vents built into his body.  
The sound of his own voice has broken into babbling gibberish. Genji’s legs are wrapped around the cowboy’s waist tightly and he’s grasping at Jesse’s shoulders, pulling his chest downward so he can clutch him closer, as close as he can. The pressure is building, all through his body, and he feels like he’s about to short out. He’s _close_ , oh, so close. His face is tucked into the crook of Jesse’s neck, and he’s breathing in his smell and grinding desperately onto his fingers. Garbled words and moans are muffled in McCree’s shoulder, the cyborg’s arms tightly embracing him. All at once, everything is building, and he’s keening and cursing filthily.  
“ _Ah_ , yeah babe, that’s it. Let go. I got you.” Jesse is whispering into his ear, and it’s all _too much_ , and he’s gone. His body is shaking, Genji’s back arches and his hands search to find purchase, gripping hard. He clenches down on Jesse’s fingers and lets out a broken moan, biting down on the other’s shoulder, hard. McCree is cooing at him gently, stroking his hair with his other hand while he coaxes him through the orgasm.  
Finally, it’s over. Genji goes limp, his head still resting on Jesse’s shoulder and his chest still heaving. Jesse slips his fingers out of his hole and he can feel his body quiver in pleasure-pain and oversensitivity. He lets out a soft whimper and feels himself being rested against the pillows behind him. The cyborg grimaces lightly, he’s sweaty and sticky.  
“You did so good, babe.” Jesse reaches his hand, the clean one, up to push a lock out of Genji’s eyes. The touch is so gentle as it traces down his cheek, to his metal jawline. The cowboy leans over and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “Thank you for letting me take care of you like that. It was real nice.” His lips quirk up into a lopsided smile.  
Genji breathed out a soft laugh and shrugged. “You’re the one who did all the work.” His eyes moved down McCree’s body, to the clothed erection that had been left ignored in favor of Genji. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help you out, cowboy?” He offered a sly grin, hand tracing down Jesse’s bare torso and slowing to a halt on his hip.  
Jesse chuckled softly and shook his head. “Naw, babe. I’m happy just takin’ care of you for tonight.” He moved in to nuzzle affectionately at the crook of his neck. After pressing a quick kiss to Genji’s jaw, he stepped back. “Now, I’ll be right back. Just gonna grab a couple things and then we can settle down for the night.” Genji gives a little nod in acknowledgement and stretches his limbs gently. Within a couple moments, the cowboy is back with a glass of water and a rag. He gently wipes off Genji’s body as the cyborg lounges, happy to soak up all the affection Jesse was willing to give. When he was finished, Genji tugged him down beside him on the bed, a playful grin on his face.  
Pressing an affectionate kiss to his lips, Genji cups Jesse’s face between his metal palms. “Thank you, Jesse. I really enjoyed that.” The other man shrugs almost bashfully and wraps his arms around him.  
“No problem, darling. I really do like bein’ able to take care of you.” He insists earnestly. Genji gives a chuckle and snuggles into his side, already feeling the lull of sleep pull at him.


End file.
